Zoe Astrimous's Peerage
Zoe Astrimous |-| Peerage |-| Relationships Zoe Astrimous's peerage is comprised of children that have been possessing human built animatronc's, all of them have been imprisoned in these metal shells for years until Zoe found them and turned them into a family. Most of these pieces ages are between 5 and 12, with the exception of Katie Stark, as they were all murdered and either stuffed into the animatronic's suit or their soul latched onto the machine and have remained there ever since. Lily Evens - Queen The 8 year old Lily Even's is Zoe's Queen and the "Older Sister" of the other Peerage Members. Before her death, Lily was a small cheerful girl with brown hair and bright violet eyes and who loved to play in the Snow, as she lived in Alaska before moving to America. Lily Evens.jpg|Liliy Evens before her Death Lily's Prison.jpg|Lily's Prison She was killed in a restaurant by one of the employers, a woman who had a vendetta against her father, in the mascot's costume room. Lily's soul would latch onto one of the Mascot's body's and she would entertain other children for years until Zoe found her and the rest of her "Family". As Zoe's Queen, Lily has all the attributes of the Bishop, Rook and Knight. She also has powers over wires, cables, string, and other such objects, easily controlling them. Lily's body also can produce inky black tentacles from her back that can capture or rip anything apart. Bishop Bishop Katie Stark - Knight (X 2) Katie Stark.jpg|Katie Stark before her death Katie's prison.jpg|Katie's prison Katie Stark was once an 17 to 18 year old teen that killed herself due to her past. Katie's parents had not money, and they needed money desperately. So they sold her away as a prostitute, she agreed to it, but it suddenly got out of hand, and she decided to run away. She had some hardships along the way, but she was able to life a relatively normal life, had a job in a small convenience store and had forgotten about her previous life. But after settling down for a while, she got chased after for her body again, and was forced to ran away again. Giving up on any hope, Katie would go into a forgotten warehouse and stab herself, but her soul found the broken down remains of a fox animatronic and she possessed it, repairing it as best she can. James Smith - Rook (Mutant Piece) James Smith was originally an 11 year old boy with blonde hair and is a huge siscon. In the past, James was bullied by his friends at school, and his parents abused him. He tried to just live on, but then, at a young age, his parents died. They had a debt, and they didn't pay that debt, so they got killed by some mob. James was sad for his parents' death, even though they were abusing him. However, more than that, he also had nowhere to go but he was sent to a mental facility due to some inspections detecting abnormalities about him. James Smith.jpg|James Smith before his death James' Prison.png|James' Prison James spends the next five years or so at the mental facility and goes crazier by the moment, seeing a golden, nightmarish bear machine around every corner. One day, someone enters the place and it turns out to be his long-lost sister. James falls in love with her, but tries to not get too close to her, since it is incest, it is forbidden. However, once she goes crazy, James sister doesn't know how to deal with her emotional burden, and asks him for help. He helps her on his own way but three years later, one of the patients at the facility went blank and just tried to run away, killing everyone on his way, including the James' sister. James kills the crazy man, and later on gets killed, because he is being suspected for being the patient that killed everyone on the run. James was murdered and then stuffed into a withered golden bear mascots suit and due to his insanity, the suit changed into the very thing he swore he saw while in the mental facility. Daphne Smith - Rook Daphne Smith.jpg|Daphne Smith before her death Daphne's prison.jpg|Daphne's prison James' little 10 year old sister, Daphne had black hair and blue eyes before her death at the hands of one of the mental patients where she and her brother were sent to. Daphne's soul would follow her brother and, while unable to comfort him, she stayed by his side. She would eventually regain her body by fusing with James' new body's shadow and create her own form that was a see through version of her bother's body. While a Rook, like her brother, Daphne is able to become untanganable and allow attacks to pass right through her body unharmed. As she is also James' shadow, she can become the shadow and kill anyone through destroying their shadow. Pawn Category:Gojira126 Category:Construction